Friends
by WinterAssassin
Summary: In which Kasamatsu is a werewolf who lives out in the woods and Kise is the charming young vampire who keeps bugging him for no other reason than to be friends.


Friends

* * *

Kasamatsu did not understand why the vampire would not leave him alone. The raven haired werewolf was pretty sure that he made it damned-near obvious that he did not want the blond's attention, however the blond simply kept on appearing and bugging him, annoying him to no end, and even going as far as to offer him the blood he had taken.

The steely-blue eyed teenage werewolf thought it was slightly gross, because he would never drink blood straight like that. Besides, he did not even know where or who the blond acquired the blood from. Maybe they were diseased. Despite not wanting to drink blood straight much like how the vampire did, Kasamatsu did not mind it as much if he was eating meat. He usually hunted animals, because the half-human part of him would not allow him to attack other humans. He was strange like that.

The werewolf was still unsure of what the vampire truly wanted from him. Maybe it was to kill him when he least expected it, or maybe he was only hanging around him because he seriously just wanted to annoy the crap out of him. Whatever the case was, it was one night that it had finally clicked in his mind.

Kasamatsu had just finished a rather successful hunt, storing the parts of the animal away until a later time and deciding to take a quick bath in a nearby lake. He had arrived at the lake just as the moon was at its highest peak in the starry night sky, and stripped down to nothing before wading into the cool water. He began to scrub the stains of blood from his kill off of his hands and face, making sure to get all of it off. During his cleaning, a twig snapping put his senses on high alert and he froze momentarily as the stupid vampire came out of the shadowed trees that surrounded the lake.

Kasamatsu sighed, sinking further into the water because he felt slightly self-conscious, although there was not really any need to. He was reminded of his thoughts from earlier, and he glared down at the water, staring at the moon's reflection. "You _do_ realize that my blood is basically poisonous to you, right?" Kasamatsu asked, craning his neck to get a better look at the blond vampire from where he was standing in the water. "If that was what you wanted."

"Ehh, but, even if I drank it, I wouldn't die."

"Why?"

"I'm special."

"Are you?"

"Yeah," The vampire grinned, showing his fangs and flashing Kasamatsu the peace sign before he stripped his clothes off and dived into the water. Kasamatsu let a strange-sounding growl out, moving away from the vampire. "I'm Kise Ryouta, a pure-blood vampire. It means that I'm stronger, faster, and not to mention my healing rate is way higher than normal vampires."

"Good for you." Kasamatsu replied sarcastically, distracting himself by splashing water on his hair. If he had known that the blond was going to show up during his bathing time, he would have just stayed in wolf form.

"Ah, also, I really don't want to drink your blood. Although now that we're on the topic, I'm kind of curious as to what a werewolf's blo-"

"Don't even think about it." Kasamatsu hissed out, taking another step away from the blond. Kise pouted at him before glancing up to the sky. "Just tell me what you want, then." Kasamatsu demanded, reminding Kise of what he was going to say before going off topic.

"Oh!" Kise grinned brightly, moving closer to Kasamatsu. "I just wanna be friends!"

" _Friends?_ " Kasamatsu repeated, arching his eyebrow as he found that slightly hard to believe. "Why would a vampire like you, want to be _friends_ with a werewolf like me?"

"All my friends are different mo-… Er, _different_."

"You were about to say 'monsters', weren't you?"

"Ehehe… Sorry." Kise lowered his head, pouting down at the water rippling around him as he swished it about. "I don't care what other people think about me. If I feel like being friends with a werewolf, or a ghoul, a shape-shifter, a banshee… Then I will!"

Kasamatsu stared at him before taking a step closer in order to send the blond flying backwards into the water. He watched the vampire flail and scream like a girl just before splashing into the water. The werewolf smirked in amusement before getting out of the water. He put his clothes back on, noticing that they were a little worn and figured that he would need to get more.

Kise resurfaced and coughed loudly, smacking his chest. "Hey, that was mean!" Kise cried out, pouting as he slowly waded out of the water and back onto land. "Why did you hit me?"

"Because you reasoning is annoying me. Plus it just comes with getting to know me."

"Eh… Wait, _getting to-_ …" Kise gasped, his eyes practically lighting up, "Does that mean we get to be friends?"

"I wouldn't push it that far." Kasamatsu muttered, looking away from the blond. "Right now, we're still strangers."

"Are we almost acquaintances?"

"Not even close." At Kise's groan, Kasamatsu smirked. "I almost forgot… I'm Kasamatsu Yukio."

"Yukio?" Kasamatsu twitched, kicking the blond who just so happened to fall back into the water once more, with a loud cry and a splash.

"It's _Kasamatsu-san_ , to you. Stupid vampires who think they could do whatever they want… Tch." Kasamatsu complained idly to himself, turning away as the blond came out of the water with dripping wet clothes. "Hey," He looked at Kise out of the corner of his eyes. "Are you really friends with a _ghoul_? And a banshee?"

"Yup!" Kise nodded, his smile spreading. "I have many more friends, too!"

"I see. Maybe I should meet them one day."

"Eh? But… I wanted to keep you all to myself…" Kise mumbled, looking lost and confused at Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu twitched, resisting the urge to smack the vampire again.

"I don't belong to you, you know."

"I know. But I'm afraid all my other friends would try to steal you away!" Kise cried out, hugging Kasamatsu close to him. Kasamatsu was shocked, but quickly recovered from his shocked state and kneed the vampire in the stomach, knocking him backwards. Kise stumbled away with a grunt as he rubbed at his stomach, pouting. "Yu- _ah_ , Kasamatsu-san, do you wanna come over?"

"Where?" Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes, staring at the blond suspiciously.

"To my home! I live alone, so you wouldn't be intruding or anything. And I figured we could play some games, or uh, do whatever you wanna do." With a hopeful grin that like, Kasamatsu found it hard to refuse.

"I- I guess I could play a few games…" Kasamatsu turned away, mumbling. Kise motioned for him to follow, so Kasamatsu did. "Say, if you live in a house, why bother coming out to the woods at all?"

"I just like to. Besides, it gets lonely living in a huge mansion all by yourself…"

"Oh."

"Y- You could visit whenever you want! And who knows, you might run into some of my other friends, too!"

"Maybe, if I'm not too busy." Kasamatsu huffed out, crossing his arms. The raven haired werewolf had a feeling that they both knew that was a lie. He was almost never busy, except when winter came and Kasamatsu needed to hunt for the entire season. Anyone would expect it to be busy, living out in the wild, after all. But, surprisingly, it was not.

"Kasamatsu-san~ Do you wanna play video games? Board-games? Oh, maybe chess? After we play some games, I could order some food! I'm kind of bad a cooking, so I usually just order stuff…" Kise continued to talk animatedly, voicing everything that they could do or anything they could eat, telling Kasamatsu all about his life and what he does during the day opposed to night.

It made Kasamatsu smile, despite trying not to. Maybe being friends with an idiot vampire did not seem like such a bad idea, after all.

* * *

Just a short, quick and _random_ KiKasa oneshot for Kasamatsu Yukio's birthday~! Happy birthday, senpai!

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
